Hot in the states
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Third part too What I want I Get. Manny is in the states. Living with her long lost sister. But maybe living in the states is more than she can handle. New crushes, new breakups, new people all in Hot in the states.
1. Old Me

Chapter 1- The Old Me

I was in America finally in America. I was free from Canda and it's Canadian ways. I was free from Paige, and Marco, and Ellie and everyone at Degrassi that botherd me. Keyword that botherd me. I was in Minnesota and I took a groundhog thing to New York and I was going stay with Emma. Emma and JT moved too New Yorke because JT got this new sitcom called What's happening with the Yorkes. It was supposed to be really funny. Since Emma was his wife I've heard that she is like a famouse actress here. I mean really famouse but I've only heard that. I drove my car somewhere and left it and then I took a taxi too a hotel where I would be staying until I found where my long lost sister was and then I would find out if she still wants to be my sister or if she just wants to ring my neck. I was in my hotel room with Destiny and we were watching tv. There was this previw for a movie called "Dusk till Dawn." This is what it said

_Voice guy- From the makers of I can't have you to myself & Kill Bill Volume 1,2,3,4,and now 5_

Then there was this dark gust of wind

_Voince guy- Come see a movie so unremarkble it will knock you off your feet _

_Girl looking at us- I thought he was dead _

"Mommy thats Aunty Emma" Destiny said jumping up and down

"Wow that is Emma" I said in disbelife

She looked so diffrent she looked older and preaty. She was wearing make-up and really skimpy clothes and she had brown hair like dark brown hair.

_Voice guy- Emma Nelson, and Lindsay Lohan in Dusk Till Dawn _

_Emma- You better watch your back_

"Mommy it's Aunty Emma" Destiny said jumping up and down

"I know sweetie" I said

We went to bed and checked out the next morining. I took a taxie the taxie driver had brown hair and looked really poor looking his finger nails were relly gross too.

"Do you know Emma Nelson?" I asked

"Do I know Emma Nelson" he said "What are you talking about do I know Emma Nelson who dosn't know Emma Nelson" he said

"Oh so she must be preaty popular in the states than huh." I asked

"Popular lets talk about oscar award winner for best actress or best dramatic scene or I don't know best kisser." he said

"Oh my gosh Emma?" I asked

"She's my aunt" Destiny said

"You wish kid" The taxi person said "She has a brother named Jack and this girl she keeps on calling her sister I think her name is Manny? or something but yeah there is very little known about that Manny girl she stays a secret to the fans of Emma but she dose say thankyou to her and he daughter Destiny when ever she gets one of her special awards." he said

Wow Emma still rembers me. Maybe I will go to her house now

"Can you take me to my sister?" I asked

"Who's your sister I need an adress." he said

"Emma Nelson since she's so popular can't you take me to her house you must know where she lives? " I said

"Ha..very funny you must be like one of her biggest fans or something I said no one knows who Emma's sister is she's a mystery" the driver said

"I'm Mannuella or Manny" I said

"And I'm the king of England" he said

"I'm not kidding I'm Manny" I said and I took out my Id and it had a picture of me and under it said Manny Nelson

"Well I'll be damned you are Manny Nelson." he said

"Thats what I've been trying to tell you...now since you don't know how to get to her house here is her adress." I said and I handed him a piece of paper

"I am so sorry about that little fight Ms. Nelson." he said

"Don't worry about it" I said "Just get me to my sister as fast as you can" I said

He speed really really fast and in less than 20 minuets we were at Emma's. I paid the guy and walked up her front lawn. Her house was huge. There was a gate and I walked up to it with Destiny in one hand. I pressed a button.

"Hello" a girl who sound young but really spoiled said

"Hi..um is this Emma Nelson's house?" I asked

"Yeah why" the kid said

"Um...I'm Manny Nelson her sister I'm looking for her." I said

"Mom some lady saying she's Manny should I let her in." this girl asked

"No I bet it's just some fan trying to get in" Emma said

"Sorry your not Manny Nelson bye." she said

"Ju...just wait" I said "I know how to prove my self..just let me talk to your mom"

"Hello" Emma said

"Emma I missed you so much" I said about to cry

"Look your not Manny ok." she said

"My God Emma Nelson how can I prove to you that It's me Manny....um....rember in third grade when you had a crush on Danny Rogsma and you would always blow him kisses in class." I said

There was silnce

"Emma...Emma" I said but there was no answer "Come on Destiny...we're not wanted here she just dosn't belive me" I said

"Oh mommy I really wanted to see Aunty Emma" Destiny said looking sad

"I did to sweetie" I said

We turned around and started walking away

"And then Mrs. Larson yelld at me and told my mom." she yelld standing on the steps of her mansion

I turned around

"And your mom made you right I will never blow kisses to boys again like 50 times" I said

she opend the gates

"Manny your back" she said running up to me

I ran to her and we hugged and started crying

" I thought you were locked in that Mental place forever." she said "I'm so sorry for not beliveng you when you said those things Paige said were lies."

"It's ok it's in the past we just have to look forward now" I said

"I thought I had lost you again. Lost my sister." she said

"You didn't loose anyone...or anything." I said

We hugged crying for like ever

"Mom who are you hugging?" That little kid said "I told dad that you ran out hugging some random stranger "

"Lisa can't you be any nicer to our guest." Emma said pointing to me

JT came running out

"Emma I heard you were being....Manny?" he said

"JT" I said running over to him

I gave him a hug

"Manny yo...your out " he said

"Long story" I added

"Just as long as she's here with us we're fine" Emma said "As long as I'm with my sister I'm fine"

We went inside the house and talked about everything. Well them and there carrier and then I knew I was back to the old me. Well the good old me.


	2. Getting to know the Yorkes

Chapter 2-Getting to know the Yorkes

There house was huge. I mean big. I swear it was bigger than the white house. I've never seen it but I've heard that it's really big. Anyway Emma & JT are so in love it's not even funny. Their daughter is so adorable her name is Mandy, she's like 5 1/2 and she is so proper and spoiled, spoiled but cute. I just hope she's nice to Destiny. Anyway we were sitting in the living room talking.

"Emma I saw you on tv for a movie...I think it was called Dusk till Dawn."

"Yah, I like just finished it like 2 months ago." she said, she was sitting on JT's lap

"And what about you JT how's your sitcom going?" I asked

"It's great" he said "It's really fun working with the cast and stuff you know." he said

That made me think how diffrent my life would have been if I didn't break up with JT. I could have been in Emma's place rich, famouse, happy. God they looked so happy together. But even if I was in Emma's position, I wouldn't have been happy. I mean I would have been married and had a kid with someone I don't even love. The only thing that would have givin me joy would be that fact that I was rich and famouse.

Emma's phone started ringing

"Hello" she said "yeah I know about it...are you seriouse....ok bye." she hung up he phone "I was asked to be in the movie Revenge of the Killer Ex-Wives" she said "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah wow that was fast" I said

"We start filmingin two days so I have to start packing" she said

"Why are you packing?" I asked

"Because I have to go to Germany too shoot it." she said

"That stinks I mean I just got here." I said

"I know" she said

"It's normal she's always gone and leaves me as the house dad" he said

"Oh baby you don't think of it that way do you" Emma said

"No it's just your always gone" he said

"Will a kiss fix it" she asked

"I don't know will it?" He asked

And they started making out. It was sweet and all but not right now

"Sorry Manny we're not used to guest." JT said

"Don't you have neighbors or friends" I asked

"Yeah rember Jay Hogart from Degrassi?" Emma asked

"Jay...Jay..Oh yeah I rember him why? " I asked

"Well he lives next door." she said

"Jay lives next door, stealing used to hang with Sean Jay?" I asked

"Yeah" she said

"How did he afford it" I asked

"He's famosue." she said

"For what being on cops so many times?" I asked

"No..he mellowed down dumped Alex and married this girl named Alyssa now he has this like talk show like Docter Phill" she said

The name Alyssa still stung my ears

"But Alex still comes once and a while to see their 7 year old kid." JT added

"And she still wants Jay back" Emma said

"Wow" I said "I could never see Jay making it that big."

"Well he did" Emma said "I have to go pack so I'll see you guys later" Emmal left

aquared silnce

"So.." i said trying to start a conversation

"I can show you to your room" JT said

"THat would be great" I said Abd we left

**Sorry that was such a bad chapter but I'll update later. **


	3. Now I See Why

Chapter 3-Now I See Why

I was there for 1 month. Emma left and JT and I were spending more time together. You know as friends. Alyssa comes and vists me when JT's gone at work and Mandy and Destiny are at school because she has nothing better to do since Jay and Trish are gone to.Alyssa and I have become really close friends too. Jay and Alyssa fight all the time about the dumbest things. Thinking that her husband has a talk show like Dr. Phill don't you think they would have like the perfect marrige. It's funny because 30 seconds after they rip eachothers throats off they start making out and saying how much they love eachother and how their sorry. America must be the country for love because there is a lot of making out here. Alyssa is really preaty she has flipped black hair with red tips, pail skin, about 5' 7", and she has piercing green eyes, she listiens to that scarey goth music too.I used to be scared of her when she first came to visitbut since I got to know her she's really nice. She's like 5 months pregnant too. You know Jay isn't that bad looking either. It's not like I have a crush on him or anything though so don't get any ideas.

Alyssa and I where sitting down and watching Napolian Dynamite in the living room. When the front door opens.

"Mommy whats a hag?" Destiny asked

"Why are you asking what a hag is Destiny?" I asked

What vocabulary is my daughter learning at school.

"Mandy said I was acting like a hag" Destiny said

"It's true she said it I heard her" Trish said

Trish was Jay's kid

"She said it on the bus" Destiny said

"Aunty Manny, she's totaly running my social life at school" she said

"You have a social life at the age of 5?" I asked

"5 1/2 to be exact and yes I do have a social life how else do you think I became so popular " she said "I can't tell people she's my cousin because then JohnnyMay won't talk to me" she said

"Well than I guess Johnny May just won't talk to you." Trish said

"Trish" Alyssa said

"But mom she's not saying someone is her cousin because she wants a guy to like her she is not cool." she said

Trish was just like Alyssa. You never would have guessed it wasn't Alyssa's like biological daughter. I mean she has a mixture of Jay and Alex in looks but she has Alyssa's style I mean she has long black hair and she puts like blush on her face so she'll look pail she just looks like Alyssa.

"We got to go Trish Lilly Hogart." Alyssa said

"Why I wanted to stay and play with Destiny and Mandy" she whined

"Because your mommy is comming in like half an hour and we have to get you ready." she said "Now help me up"

She held her hand out and Trish was going to pull her up but she couldn't so I got up and helpd Alyssa.

"Thanks " she said "I'm just not used to this elaphent in my stomach"

I walked her out and she and Trish left.

"Now Mandy your dad is coming home soon and I'm going to tell him what you said about Destiny" I said

"Fine tell him. What's he going to do tell me to go to my room, ground me" she said "He's changed ever since you came here"

"What do you mean he changed" I asked

"He never used tomakemegoto time out or into my room . Before you came ." she said

"Just because I came dosn't mean he changed. Maybe he was planning on making rules like that before" I said

"It was always just me and daddy because mom was always gone shooting her oscar award winning movies." she said "So we didn't have any rules untill you came"

"Mandy Yorke stop it and go up to your room" I said

"Your not my mother you slut" she said and she ran up the stairs

Destiny came up to me and started pulling on my shirt

"What Destiny?" I asked

"Why does everyone think your a slut mommy?" she asked

"I don't know sweetie..I really don't know" I said

JT came home at like 10 at night. 3 hours later then when he was supposed to be home. I was in my pj's watching The Vllage and eating ice creame. .

"Hi Manny" he said

"Your 3 hours late." I said "Your daughter stayed an hour later then her bed time waiting for you and she didn't fall asleap until half an hour later because she was crying since you didn't come home"

"I know..I'm sorry" he said

"Who took care of the Mandy before I came?" I asked

"We always sent them over to Alyssa and Jay's if we came home late " he said

"Oh" I said

JT came and sat next to me

"Ice creame?" I asked offering him a spoon of icecreame

"I'm not hungry" he said

We where sitting there for about 10 more minuets in silnce watching the movie. It was the part where the blind girl went in that room with her dad and felt the thing and screamed I got so scared I jumped on JT. He looked at me and I looked back at him. Then he kissed me. It took me a while to comprehend what he just did to me because I hadn't been with a guy since I was 14.

"I still love you Manny, even after I found out that you killed Ashley, after you dumped me for Craig, after you went into that mental place, I never stopped loving you, Emma was my rebound" he said

I just stayed quiet looking at him, he's JT and he's not availble and he's married to my sister. I just don't know what made me do this. I kissed him back and we started making out next thing you know clothes are coming off and then I relized what I was doing. Kissing my sisters husband. I stopped. I looked at JT

"Now I see why everyone calls me a slut " I whisperd

I got off of him and grabbed my shirt.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Today your daughter said I was a slut and now I see why" I said

"Mandy said that?" he asked

"Yeah... and I can see why" I said "I was just about to sleap with my sisters boyfriend..wait husband I was about to sleap with my sisters husband.... I am a slut."

"Manny" he said

And I ran upstairs. I jumped into my bed and thought to myself. Out of desperation for a guy I was going to sleap with JT. Someone who was like a brother to me. He practicly is my brother, my brother in law. If I wasEmma I would have been so crushed the person I thought loved me most did that to me. I pulled out my diary from under my pillow.

**_Dear Diary, _**

_Today I did the unthinkable I was about to have sex with JT. I was about to desive my sister. I'm supposed to start a new life a better life. I was supposed to be nicer and not as sluttier. I mean I have a daughter. I have to be more responisble and act like a mom. I will never forgive my self for what I just did.And what do I do tell Emma that JT dosn't love her. She wouldknow I did something because she would think that I sudduced him to not like her even though I didn't. I don't think I'll be able to go to sleap today I have so much on my mindnow. Mygod Manny you just made out with JT. Well I got some thinking todo. _

_ Luv Ya, _

_ Manny_


	4. The Start of an Affair

Chapter 4- The Start of an Affair

I still couldn't get what happend that day out of my mind. It was all I thought about. JT and I were aquared around eachother now. Rarly ever talked. And what made it even worse was when Emma came home the next week. She said that they just didn't understand how she worked and she had very high standerds that they just couldnt full fill. And shewas fired from the job. She was moody for about a week and didn't come out of bed. I brought her breakfest every morning and lunch and dinner also. Doing all this reminded me of when I had to do community service. I had to help that old lady in the nursing home she was so lifeless and always yelling at me. Thats who Emma reminds me of right now, a life less old lady. I was bringing Emma breakfest one morning. And she talked to me. Usualy she didn't she would just like stare at me and then I would leave. Like I was her slave or something but I can't complain because I mean she is letting me stay in her house.

"Manny" she said

She looked gross she hadn't baithed in two weeks, her hair was greasy, her makeup was all gross since she hadn't washed it off since she came back, she just looked like a mess.

"Yeah Emma" I said

"Am I that bad of a reck,do I look that bad ?" she asked

"No Emma you look fine" I said _There goes my lies again _

"No Manny tell me the truth" she said "My daughter told me last night that I looked like a monster, a scarey monster, she actually asked me to take off my mask I wasn't playing in the movie anymore."

"Well maybe if you took a bath, you would look a little more decint." I said

"Manny let me tell you something." she said "People do think I'm a mess, have you seen any of those tabloides?"

"No, why?" I asked

"Because in those tabloides they say some much stuffabout me it's not even funny....they say I'm cheating on JT and going out with Jesse McCartny, or Aaron Carter, or Usher, they even said I was going out with Ryan Cooley even though he is really hot I would never do that." she said "I love JT so much and not even if the hottest guy in the world asked me to marry him or even to go out with him for cofee I would say no because I am so madly in love with that guy and I know he is madley in love with me to."

_Thats what you think _

"Then if thats is whats in your heart don't care about what those other people think., because you are Emma Nelson famouse movie star, who dosn't care about what other people think you are..right?" I asked

"Yeah I'm Emma Nelson famouse movie star who dosn't care about what other people think of me." she repeated

"And I am going to take a shower and clean my self up and go tell my husband I love him with all my heart." I said

"And I am going to take a shower and clean my self up and go tell my husband I love him with all my heart" she said

She got up on her bed and put her fists on her waist.

"Because I'm Emma Nelson and I can do anything" she shouted

"Yeah" I yelled putting my fist in the air

She jumped off the bed

"Thankyou Manny, I don't know what I'd do with out you." she said

"Oh yeah and after you tell your husband you love him you have to help me make Thanksgiving dinner." I said

"todays thanksgiving?" she asked

"Yeah" I said "It's thanksgiving"

She ran and took a shower. And I went down stairs. JT was in the kitchen. So I walked up to him.

"JT" I said "What happend the other day it was nothing I was just I don't know confused and I...I did that stuff with you but it ment nothing...you may still have feelings for me but I don't have feelings for you and I never could because my sister is upstairs and she is madly in love with you and would do anything for you so I can't see her heart broken. Knowing Emma we never know what she could do..we can just be friends."

"Ok aslong as we don't seem so aqward anymore that would be great." he said

"Ok than...whos coming for thanksgiving dinner?" I asked smiling

Emma and I made dinner and everything was going great. Alyssa & Jay came over with Trish. So there was only 3 extra people well maybe 4 because of Alyssa and she as eating like a pig.

"Gee hunny bunny your eating like a pig if you eat anymore the babies going to explode." Jay said

"I'm eating for 2 I mean this baby is huge the doctor said it's probably going to be 9 pounds." Alyssa said

"Are you sure it's going to be able to come out of you I mean you were so skinny" he said

"Were so I'm not skinny or attractive anymore." Alyssa said

"It's not that..." Jay started

"So I'm fat" Alyssa said "Your cheating on me arn't you just because I'm not your skinny little twig anymore"

"I'm not cheating on you lets think this through" Jay said

"I don't want your dump Dr. Phill crap." Alyssa said

"Ok I won't give youmy dumb Dr. Phill crap" he said

"I'm fat." Alyssa said starting to cry

"Come on you guys this is thanksgiving we're supposed to be happy and greatfull for what we have." Emma said

"Yeah like our family" JT said

"Yeah baby we're supposed to be happy for what we have, I mean I'm hapy that I have you." Jay said

"I am happy for what I have, I'm happy that I have my life and my baby and Trish." Alyssa said

"Thats it?" Jay asked

"No..and my friends like Manny and JT and Emma..oh wait and the kids like Mandy and Destiny" Alyssa said

"Thats it?" Jay asked

"Yup thats it " Alyssa said

"So your not thankfull for me?" Jay asked

"Nope I'm not thankful for men who cheat on their girlfriends because their pregnant and fat and can't full fill there needs." Alyssa said

"You guys stop fighting I mean your probably gonna start making out in half a minuet." Emma said

"No I'm seriouse" Alyssa said

"But Alyssa I'm not cheating on you I swear you are the most beautiful person in the world." Jay said

"Really, you mean it" Alyssa said

"Yeah" Jay said

"Well to bad..I don't care if I'm the most beautiful person in the world I'm fat and you know it and now you want to get a divorce or something" Alyssa said starting to cry

"Fine then I'm leaving!" Jay said getting out of his chair and walking away

"Jay don't leave" Emma said "This is supposed to be time to be with your friends and family"

But he didn't hear her because he was already gone

"I'll go talk to him" I said getting out of my chair

I grabbed my coat and ran outside

"Jay come back here...Jay" I said running after him

"Manny lets go for a ride." Jay said

I went into his car and we started driving off

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I don't know somewhere" he said

We were silent for a while when we stopped at this forest place. I swear I thought he was going to rape me.

"Jay don't be so mad. Alyssa is just stressed out from being pregnant. I mean all girls are like that when their pregnant I was Emma was, I'm sure Alex was." I said

"No Alex acts that way all the time" he said

"Oh....but I'm sure alot of girls are like that when there pregnant I mean it wouldn't be fun to carry that big thing in your tummy all the time everywhere you go." I said

"Your right..it's just I'm not used to it...Alyssa is ussualy so nice and quiet you know I just don't like the pregnant her." he said

"I don't think anyone likes the pregnant person weather you are the person who is pregnant or not." I said

"Thankyou Manny I wish there were alot of girls like you." he said

"There are..there are even girls who are better than me..like Alyssa" I said

"Well thankyou again" he said and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Ok I haven't been that truthfull with you guys. I have a crush on Jay. A big crush on Jay. But it's wrong because Jay is married to one of my best friends. My god what is up with all these married people. I know what I did was wrong but it felt so good. I kissed Jay and we kissed for a while. This time un like JTI didn't stop it. I didn't stop anything we did. I don't even rember it all I know is that it felt good. I got home really happy smiling and singing. I'm suprised no one was suspiciouse of why I was so happy. Now I just felt warm inside and nothing could ruin that.


	5. Old Voices

Chapter 5- Old Voices

I bet you guys are thinking oh my gosh Manny why did you do that your so bad. Give me some slack I mean hey I'm Manny what else would you expect an angel do you really think that once I got Jay alone I was just going to let him go hell no. I know I said I was going to be little red riding hood and do volunteer work and plant stuff and you know the whole cheesy thing but it's hard to break out of old habbits including old** bad **habbits. I mean I'm sure you guys would have done it to if the guy that you had a crush on was alone with you in a car. I mean if Alyssa can't give him what he wanted so why can't I. I'm only helping him out. Anyway I felt so blessed and happy after that night.

I was alone at home. Emma was doing a photoshoot, the kids where at school and JT was off shooting his sitcom. I was watching TV when the door bell rang. I walked up to the door and opend it.

"Manny all I've been thinking about was you I can't get you off my mind." Jay said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The other day I felt something, I don't know what it was but it was something" he said walking in

"Well I try" I said

"See thats the thing about you, your so happy and bubbly an funny all the time. I mean your nice and sweet and something I have never expirenced in a girl before." he said

"Thankyou thats very flatiring..but I'm not all that great" I said smiling

"Your right..your perfect." Jay said "I want you Manny Santos" he said

"It's Nelson...Manny Nelson" I said

"Whatever your last name is I still want you I want you really bad." He said and he swooped me up.

We went up to my room. I felt so alive again it was even better then the other night. I don't know what I do to get guys to like me so much but I like it..I like it alot.

"Jay you know that after Alyssa has her baby we have to stop." I said It pained me to say it

"Why do we have to stop?" he asked

"Because you will have a wife and 2 kids." I said

"Forget Alyssa...I want to marry you so we can start our own family." he said

"Jay thats the thing..I need you to go back to your wife and kids. because after Craig I am way to scared to have a stable relationship..it just wouldn't work out." I said

"Oh" Jay said "I understand"

"Good" I said "So lets have fun while it lasts."

"I love you Manny" Jay said

"Excause me" I said

"I said I love you Manny" he said

"Ok thankyou?" I said

What else was I supposed to say I mean I have a crush on the guy I don't love him.

The phone started ringing.

"Hello" I said

"Manny?" a voice said

"Craig?" I whisperd


	6. Caught

Chapter 6- Caught

"Manny..how are you...I knew you were going to go to Emma's" he said

"Craig why are you calling?" I asked

"I called to ask Emma what JT would want for Christmas." Craig said

"Craig don't lie to me" I said

"Ok I wanted to know if you were staying here." he said

"Are you still together with..Paige." I asked

"Unfortuntly...no...because I didn't like what she did too you...I just couldn't stand her." he said

"So you broke up with her?" I asked

"Yeah the divorce was finalized last week." he said

"Oh..I'm sorry I didn't know I could cause so much trouble in a relationship." I said

"Well I guess Ashley would know that answer" he said

I think he was trying to make a joke

"Very funny" I said trying to laugh

What was it about Craig that when I hated him just hearing his voice would make me want him all over again. Was it because he had that just got up from sleap look. Was it his voice..was it his laugh. I swear I have no clue what it was but it was working just as well as how I got guys.

"Hows Destiny?" he asked

"She's fine, she's at school" I said

Long silnce

"Manny come back home... I need you I need my old girlfriend and my baby." he said

"Craig I can't I'm trying to start a new life here. Be free from Canada" I said

"Manny, I really need you" he said "I'm lonely"

"Than maybe I'll think about it" I said

"You'll think about it good..." he said

"Bye Craig" I said

"Manny I still..." he said

"Bye Craig" I said and I hung up.

"Craig still calls you?" Jay asked

"No that was the first time I have talked to him in months." I said

"Oh" he said

You guys do know that Jay and I are in bed still right? Well I had forgoten and you never would have imagined what happend next.

The door came bursting open

"Manny oh my gosh you never would have..." It was Alyssa "You dirty slut..Jay how could you."

I grabbed my robe from the ground and got out of the bed

"Alyssa I can explain" I said

"Explain what how you've been luring my husband into cheating on me." she said "I knew you were cheating on me Jay."

"Alyssa calm down" Jay said

"You dirty little skank,Emma warned me about you but no I wouldn't listen." she said "She told me all about Craig"

"Alyssa calm down" I said touching her shoulder

"Don't touch me and don't tell me what I can do. Are you pregnant to Manny are you going to aborth this aby to " she said

"Alyssa I am so sorry but this isn't good for the baby" I said starting to cry

"I came here to tell my best friend that I was...oh my gosh." she said holding on to her stomach "Ow...ow...ow." she screamed

"Alyssa?" Jay said "Are you feeling alright?"

Liquied started to leak from her pants

"Did you just piss on your self?" Jay asked

"Jay her water just broke." I whisperd

"Why the hell are you two whispering get me to a hospitol." Alyssa yelled

We got in Jays car and left for the hospitol

"Ok breath Alyssa" I said

"Ok" she said and she started breathing

"This baby was supposed to be born in March and it's December." Jay said

"Jay shut up" I said

"Is it going to be a premi will my baby die?" Jay asked

"Jay shut up" I yelld "Your making her even more stressed."

We got to the hospitol and waited for her to have the baby. Jay wasn't alowed in the delivering room for some reason. We got there at like 2pm and the doctor finally came out at 6. Jay stood up.

"What is it doc a girl or a boy?" Jay asked

"Jay...sid down." the doctor said "Jay Alyssa has a disise that we are just finding out about...it would have been fine if the baby wasn't premature.."

"No doc...don't do this to me." he said

"Jay...we still have her soul." he said

"Don't do this to me" Jay said tears starting to form

"Jay..her name is hope she is still in intensive care." the docter said

"Yeah her name is hope but what about Alyssa" Jay asked he knew the answer

"I'm sorry Jay " the docter said and he walked away

I ran up to him and I gave him a hug but he pushed me of of him

"Jay?" I said "I'm sorry"

"She's gone Manny, she's gone and she's never coming back." he said

"I know Jay..and I'm sorry" I said

"It's all your fault." he said "I..if you hadn't had followed me on thanksgiving if you hadn't have been so vulnerable I wouldn't have done that and we wouldn't have been caught and then she wouldn't have been dead." he said in tears

"Jay..you can't blame me you could have said no and Yeah she was your wife but she was my best friend too." I said

Alyssa was my best friend you know and now she's gone. Jay was right it was my fault.

"I have to go see my baby" he said and he ran away

I grabbed my cellphone and called Emma

"Hello" she said

"Emma she's dead" I said in tears

"Who's dead Manny whats going on?" she asked

"Alyssa she's dead" I said

"Manny..where are you?" she asked

"I'm at the hospitol" I said

"Ok I'm on my way" she said

but I didn't answer

"Manny...Manny hows Jay does he know" she asked

but I didnt' answer

"Manny?" she said

"Shes never coming back Emma she's never coming back it's all my fault." I said and I hung up


	7. Change of plans

Chapter 7- Change of Plans

Life was really diffrent without Alyssa. I was alone once again, all the time. Emma was always doing her interviews and her photo shoots, the kids were at school, and JT was always gone doing his stuff to. I was very depressed once Alyssa died, I stayed in bed just like Emma. I didn't even go to her funneral because I know that I would sob uncontrobly. I felt as if I had killed someone again. I had no clue what to do. I know that I didn't intentinly do this but it is still my fault. I got really hungry because I locked my door so no one could get inside and bring me something to eat. Emma knocked on the door saying she had food for me but I would never open the door. I was starting to get really smelly to. I looked at the time to make sure that everyone was gone and I took a shower and unlocked the door. I got out it was really brite. I got some breakfest and then went outside to check the mail. I looked at Jays house and it was for sale actually it was sold. I put the mail back in the mail box and I walked and knocked on his door. Trish opend the door.

"Aunty Manny you came out of your room!!!" she said "And we're moving."

"I can see that." I said

"Daddy said he needed to get away from old memmories." she said

"Oh is your daddy here?" I asked

"Yeah" she said "Dad" she yelled "Aunty Manny's here"

He came down stairs

"Hi Jay" I said

And he shut the door more like slammed the door. I rang the doorbell.

"What do you want Manny your going to wake up my baby." he said

"Jay...I'm sorry. Your right it is my fault and I'm sorry ok I'm really sorry." I said "I lost a really good friend in Alyssa and you lost the wife in her." I said "But we can't blame eachother for what happend we can just blame me"

"Ok" he said

"So can we talk?" I asked

"Yeah" he said gesturing me to go inside

We went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Where are you moving to?" I asked

"I'm going back to Canada this big L.A. life is well to big for me." he said "I'm going with Alex and the kids."

"So you and Alex are back together?" I asked

"Yeah..we're trying things out again." he said "Maybe I will end up being with my highschool sweetheart."

I stopped beliving that I would be with my highschool sweetheart along time ago but if Jay could do it I can to.

"Jay when are you leaving?" I asked

"In two days." he said

"Ok well I'll come back later I have to go clear stuff up." I said

"Bye Manny" he said

I left and I ran home and grabbed the phone.

"Hello" Craig said

"Craig.." I said panting

"Hi Manny" he said "I'm suprised that your calling me...Emma told me what happend to your friend Alyssa and how you wouldn't come out of your room and stuff."

"Yeah...Craig I've been thinking about what you asked me" I said

"Yeah whats your answer?" he asked

"No" I said

"Your kidding right?" he asked

"No..I'm not kidding.....but I do want to live with move to LA we can start a new life and family here."

He was quiet for a while

"Ok..I'm moving to LA" he said

"You are?" I asked

"Yeah, I am " he said

"Ok Craig I love you." I said

I know you guys are thinking. Manny your being so stupid..he raped you, he helped put you in mental place for 5 years, he went out with someone who was making your life a living hell. But you guys I desirved it. I really did, I mean Ashley didn't die by her self ok I killed her. Craig and I have been suffering for too long. We need eachother.

"I'll be in LA in a week or so" he said

"I love you Craig." I said

"I love you to Manny" he said back

"Bye" I said

"Bye" he said

And we hung up

I was over drawn with joy. I was going to keep it a secret until he came. Ok maybe I was going to tell Emma or something.


	8. Suprise

Chapter 8- Suprise

Craig came and I moved out and we moved into a really nice apartment with Destiny. A couple of months later I found out I was pregnant. With our second child...more like third but lets just say second. Craig and I were having the most fun together. We were re-living those days when we were 14 & 15 you know. Except we had a now 6 yearold following us around everywhere. We wern't fighting, we wernt yelling at eachother we were just one big happy family it's just we wern't married. But hey everything was still good. Craig and I were eating at a fancy resturarant for Valentines day. When my favorite song came on.

"Oh Craig I would always love to be proposed to this song." I said

It was Ashanti & Lloyds song "Southside"

"I know Manny you tell me this everytime the song comes on." he said

"Well you know Craig.." I said

"Here's your recipt...sir." the waiter said

Craig paied and we left.

He then blind folded me and took me somewhere. We walked up a couple of steps and he unblind folded me.

"Where are we?" I asked

It looked like a big auditorim or something.

"Just sit down" he said

I sat down we were like in the third row.

There was an opening act so I guess we were at a concert. Then some guy came out and said

"Are ya'll ready to see princess of hip hop & r&b"

Everyone started to scream

"Then make some noise for Ashanti." He said

People started cheering

"Oh my gosh Craig it's an Ashanti concert." I said

"Yeah" he said smiling

"Thankyou" I said

"No problem" he said

The concert was awsome. it was almost over and

"I have to go to the bathroom" Craig said

"Ok" I said "but it's almost over"

"I'll be back soon enough." he said

"Ok" I said and he left

Ashanti went backstage and they were playing some sort of music and then she came back out

"For my last song I would like to introuduce you too two people" she said

"Llyod." she said

Lloyd came out

Oh my gosh there going to play southisde where is Craig he's going to miss it

"And Manny Nelson." she said

There was a spotlite on me

"Me" I said

She nodded

I got help getting up on the stage because you know I'm like 4 months pregnant.

"Hi Manny" she said

Oh my gosh Ashanti is saying hi to me

"Hi" I said

God Craig is missing everything

"I know that Southside is like your favorite song" she said "So sit down on that chair and we're gonig to sing it for you"

"Ok" I said and I sat on the chair

They started singing the song. Where's Craig? Craig came from the other side of the stage and walked over to me and they stopped singing and they were only playing the song in the background.

"Manny Nelson" he said

"Craig" I whisperd

"Manny, I love you" he said "Your having our second kid, we've been together for more than 6 years, I think we should be more seriouse than boyfriend and girlfriend, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will" I said

and then he put a ring on my finger and I gave hm a kiss.

Then they started singing the song again

"Will the future mrs. manning like to dance with me." he said

"No, I would love to." I said

And we started dancing to southside.

It was beautiful it was wonderfull it was what I've always wanted. I am finally marying the guy of my life.

**Dear Readers of my story, **

**Since you guys are such nice people could you do me a favor. This weekend I made my own website on tripod. I don't think it's that great but could you like look at it and tell me what you think. The adresses are on my page thingi that tells you everything about me. **

**Luv Ya, **

**Ashley Akwa aka CassiSteelfan120**


	9. Emma Knows

**Chapter 9- Emma Knows **

Craig and I got married onValentines day the next year. It was a big wedding someting I've always wanted. It was outside on the beach in Hawii. I had Angel my baby girl before the wedding though. Craig and I were happy and in love. Now I wonder if I hadn't have killed Ashley. Would I have been happy with Craig, would he have come to his senses that he loved me and only me. You know I started to feel guilty about Ashley's death. But ifGod wanted her to die then thats why she died because I mean God could have saved her. It was her time, all I did was help her. I know I am sounding like such a bitch. Craig and I were watching a movie on the couch when the phone rang.

"I'll get it" I said getting off of the couch

"I'm going to miss you" he said

"Craig I'm only going to grab the phone." I said

"I know but I love you and a second away from you seems like an eternity." he said

"Oh, babby thats sweet but I'll be back." I said and I blew him a kiss

I guess Destiny grabbed the phone before me

"Mommy, mommy it's uncle Jay" she said

"Ok" I said I got the phone from her

"Hello" I said

"Manny" he said he seemed really nervouse.

"Jay whats wrong why do you seem so scared, what is Alex pregnant, are you getting a divorce whats wrong?" I asked

"Manny, Emma knows." he said

I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen

"Emma knows what?" I asked

"She knows about Alyssa" he said "About how Alyssa died"

I dropped the phone & then I picked it up

"Manny is everything ok?" Craig asked

"Yeah, the phone slipped from my hand." I said "Excasue me, Jay did you just say that Emma knows, how did she find out?"

"I accedentily slipped when we were talking on the phone just now." he said "She said she's coming to get you."

"Jay." I said "How the hell did you get on that subject"

"It was an accedint we were thinking of how Alyssa would have been so suprised to have had a premature baby and I accedintly slipped."

"Jay..did you say she said she was coming to get me?" I asked

"Yeah she should be there any.."

Someone started knocking on the door

"Manny" Emma yelld "Manny I know your home you better open this door now."

"Shit" I said and I hung up the phone.


	10. Alone Again

Chapter 10- Alone Again

"Manny open this door now." she screamed

Craig was walking over to the door

"Craig" I whisperd

He looked back

"Don't open the door." I whisperd

He started to walk towards me

"Why are we whispering?" he asked

"Because I don't want her to know that we're here" I whisperd

"Oh" he whisperd "Why not?"

"I'll tell you later" I whisperd

"Ok" he whisperd back

Emma then opend the door

"I have one of you extra keys" she said

"E..Em" I said

"Don't E..Em me. You just love to destroy peoples lives." she said

"Emma can we talk in privte?" I aked

"No..I want your husband to know what you did" she said

"You kill Ashley, and I let you back to my house with open arms. You had your own room in our house, my parents welcomed you they adopted you..I mean you use my last name Nelson as your maiden name. Ok then you tell people that you don't like to live in my house and you would rather kill your self. You end up in a mental hospitol five years later you are knocking on my door. And once again I let you in with open arms. Now you once again kill someone else." she said

"What do you mean she killed someone else." Craig said

"Emma maybe we should talk in privte." I said

"No I want to know whats going on." he said

"She killed Alyssa" Emma said startnig to tear

"I thought Alyssa died because of disese she had?" Craig asked

"She did but you..your wife was the cause of it" she said

"What?" he asked

"Emma can I talk to you in the kitchen" I asked

"No.." she said "Craig befrore you came, this witch here had an affair with Jay...."

"Do you know what Emma let me tell him" I said

"Manny whats going on?" he asked

"Ok Craig baby, you know that day when you called and asked if I would come live with you again, and I said I would think about it? " I asked

"Yeah" he said

"Well I was in bed with Jay...and after we hung up Alyssa came swooping into the room telling me what kind on baby she was going to have and she caught us. And she started having contractions, and she died because of shock." I said crying "Craig, I'm sorry I wanted to tell you before but I was to affraid."

"Destiny come here" Craig yelld

Destiny ran downstairs.

"Yeah daddy " she said

"Go grab your barbie suietcase and start packing your things."

"Why daddy are we going on vacation?" she asked

"Yeah, we are." he said

"Ok" and she ran upstairs.

"Craig what are you doing." I asked "Where are we going "

"We arn't going anywhere, the kids and I are going to go somewhere as far as we can away from you." He said

"Craig no" I said starting to cry again "Why"

" I can't stand you Manny...you keep on causing trouble in everyones life." he said

"Craig but you can't leave me." I said "You can't go, I need you"

He started to walk up staires but I grabbed onto his leg

"Craig don't leave me please." I said

"Let go of me Manny" he said kicking his leg so I could get off

I wiped my tears with my shirt and got up.

"Fine, go, run away from me like you run away from all your problems, but don't take my girls, don't take my kids." I said

"sorry Manny" he said

Once he said those words I was life less. I kneeled on the ground and started crying in my hands. I knew that I had no chance getting the kids from Craig. I mean I went to jail and a mental place. And Craig's record is clear who do you think they would give the kids to

"Mommy why are you crying." Destiny asked "Arn't you coming with?"

"No sweety" I said "Go on your vacation and I'll be home waitingfor you"

"Ok" she said

I got up and gave her a hug

"I'm going to mis you." I said

"I'm going to miss you too mommy" she said

"Go upstairs and grab Teddie" I said

She ran upstairs and grabbed Teddie

"Rember when you need to talk to me, or you need a hug from me.."

"Just hug or talk to Teddie." she said

"Yeah" I said and I gave her another hug

I walked over to Craig and got Angel from his arms

"Angel baby I'm going to miss you." I said

I gave her a really tight hug and gave her back

"Craig" I whisperd

we looked into eachothers eyes

"Lets go kids come on Destiny" he said

They went out the door and started to put their stuff in the trunk

"Craig how long are you going to be gone?" I asked

"A week maybe two until I get this stuff figured out. "he said

"Ok" I said

They started to leave and I chased after there car as far as I could go until I got tired and they where out of site. I was alone again.


	11. Dear Craig

_Dear Craig, _

_I am sorry for all the hurt I have caused you for the last 10 years I have known you. I don't even think what I'm about to do will be enough from the pain you have endured from and with me. Go back to Paige and start a family with her. She needs you and she loves you, more then I could ever love you. Make sure she takes care of my babies as if they were her's since she can't have any. You have to take care of Destiny & Angel also as much as you can and tell them I love them everyday I just can't be with them right now. Make sure they grow up not making the same mistakes I did. Make sure they don't end up wearing sluty clothes and seducing someone elses boyfriend into having sex with them, because it's not worth it. Take care of my sister Emma for me too, and tell her I still love her, even though she should hate my guts right now. Tell JT to tell Emma that he loves her everyday, because he needs her as much as she needs him. Wish Jay and Alex a happy life for me and tell Jay I am also sorry for all the hurt I have caused him. Craig take care of yourself also, you are a good guy, a great friend, an excelent husband, and an outrageously good dad, and I am very greatfull to have had your kids and to have married you. I love you with all my heart. And I'm going to miss you because just a milli second away from you feels like an eternity. It's my time to go. I have caused way to much hurt for a lot of people these past ten years, and I feel that what I am doing will repay those who are suffering because of me. So take care Craig, and please do everything I have told you to. I'll be watching over you. _

_Luv Ya, _

_Mannuella Marie Manning_

_PS. Read this letter to Emma for me _

I folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. In Big Letters I wrote _**Take Angel & Destiny to Emma's before you read this, then go home but don't bring them with you. **_

I taped the letter to the front of the door. I went into the living room and stood on the chair. I grabbed the rope and thought about what I was doing. Was I sure I really wanted to do this. I got off of the chair and put my Lindsay Lohan CD in the CD player. I put it on number 8 and repeated it the song was disconected.

_**Sleaping awake, and awake when I sleeping**___

I've got a dry kind of thirst when drenched

_**On sunny days all I can see is as shadows**_

_**I'm not above being under**_

_**I'm at the brink though I know that I'm empty**_

_**I always hide when it's my turn to seek **_

_**My only belief is not to have faith in beileving **_

_**Before I begin I'm over **_

_**

* * *

Disconected**_

_**Broken off again **_

_**And I"m only not lonley when I'n lonley by my self **_

_**Disconected**_

_**Numb in pain again **_

_**I always bactrack forward**_

_**Cuz all in all I'm Disconected **_

_**

* * *

Quietly loud while noisily silent**_

_**Keep holding my breath**_

_**While I'm trying to breath **_

_**Swimming against all of my waves and rapids**_

_**I only win when I'm losing **_

_**

* * *

Disconected**_

_**Broken off again **_

_**And I"m only not lonley when I'n lonley by my self **_

_**Disconected**_

_**Numb in pain again **_

_**I always bactrack forward**_

_**Cuz all in all I'm Disconected **_

_**

* * *

I just wanna live my life sedated**_

_**Cuz I love driving myself away**_

_**Dysfunctionally sane don't give a damn**_

_**I can't comerehend what I understand **_

_**

* * *

Disconected**_

_**Broken off again **_

_**And I"m only not lonley when I'n lonley by my self **_

_**

* * *

Disconected**_

_**Numb in pain again **_

_**I always bactrack forward**_

_**Cuz all in all I'm Disconected **_

* * *

I was never going to be able to touch my kids anymore, laugh with them, cry with them. Then I thought it would be better for them and everyone else. So I put the rope around my neck and tightend it. I thought again am I really going to do this do I really need to do this is it worth it. I was scared right now and I started sweating.

"It would be better for everyone if I did this." I said "Forgive me father for I have sinned"

And I jumped off the chair. I sqwirmed for a while trying to grasp for air . My feet dangiling in the air, my hands around my neck my finger nails digging into my skin trying to get the rope off. **Then everything went dark.**

**The End :( **

**Authors Note- **

**OMG you guys can you belive it 3 stories. It was really fun writing them and I hope you enjoyed reading them. Sadly there is not going to be a fourth part to this story since Manny is dead. But being the Manny fan I am I am sure I will write another story about her. When I get some insperation. So yeah thankyou for all the wonderfull reviews. **

**Luv Ya, **

**Ashley Akwa aka CassiSteelfan120 **


End file.
